Two Creepers And A Human
by NikkiB123
Summary: Bella and Edward come home to find Jasper is really hyper because he mixed sugar with blood while hunting. Edward leaves because he is scared of Jasper, Alice/Rose are shopping, Carlisle/Esme are hunting. Bellais stuck with Jasper/Emmett! Bad Summary!OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does**

* * *

Bella POV

"BEEEELLLLLLLAAAAAAA!" Jasper screamed and gave me a huge hug as I came into the Cullen's house with Edward.

"Whoa Jasper what's wrong with you! You are never this hyper!" Edward said looking kind of scared.

"I know isn't this great! When I was hunting I mixed the blood with that sugar stuff that makes Bella hyper and omigod it made me like this! Tehehehehehehehehehehe!"

"So this is the effect it has on vampires when they mix blood with human sugar…JASPER WTF IS WRONG WITH YOU! Omigod I you are such a creeper I am getting out of here." Edward said heading back out the door.

"Edward! You can't leave me here with hyper Jasper! Rosalie and Alice are out shopping and I bet Emmett is here too." I said pleading to Edward.

He took one glance at Jasper playing Edwards piano singing 'I'm a Barbie girl' "Bella I love you but I can't stay with that thing over there" Then in one second Edward was out of sight.

"GOODBYE EDDIE KINZ!" Jasper yelled out the door!

Then Emmett came bolting down the stairs "Isn't this great Bella? Look at Jasper he is so hyper! So much funner than that old fart Jasper."

"OMIGOD YOU MEAN I AM STUCK HERE WITH YOU TOO CREEPERS! Well at least Carlisle and Esme are here."

"SOOOORRRRRYYY BEEELLLLAAA BUUT TTTTHHHEEEYYY AARRREEE NNOOOOTTT! TTTHHHEEEYYY WWWEEEENNNTTT OOOONNNNN AAAA HHHHUUUNNNNTTTTIIIINNNGGGG TTTRRRRIIPPPP!" (SORRY BELLA BUT THEY ARE NOT! THEY WENT ON A HUNTING TRIP). Japer sang while still playing the piano.

I started at him in shock! Emmett was laughing at the look on my face.

"That's it I am calling Alice and Rose." When I started to get my cell phone out Emmett crashed into me throwing my cell phone at the wall making it brake.

"Emmett! WTF was that for! You owe me a new cell phone!"

"Don't worry Bella I will buy you a new phone but you can't phone them you are going to ruin all the phone for Jasper and I."

"Yeah Bella don't be a party pooper! Tehehehehe. Party Pooper."

"Hmmfff. Fine but if this gets out of control I am going to go get them."

"TTHHHAAANNKKKYYYYOOOUUU BELLLLAAAA!" Jasper hugged me again tightly.

Great. This is going to be a long day.

* * *

**Please don't flame me because I'm a beginner writer!**

**Reviews about the story please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

**Yea we all wish we could own Twilight but I don't Stephenie Meyer does!**

* * *

Bella's POV

Right now Emmett has holding my hands, and Jasper was holding my feet swinging me than throwing me on the couch for fun.

"That's it I am going to go take a nap in Edwards room. Don't destroy the house and don't bug me."

"Talk to the hand because they face don't want to see you!" Jasper said covering his face his hand, and holding out his other hand.

I walked up stairs into Edwards room and fell asleep on his couch.

**Emmett's POV**

"JASPER! I HAVE THE MOST SPECTACULAR IDEA EVER!" I shouted.

"WHAT WHAT WHAT! Do you want to go steal Mike Newton's truck or tipi his house!?"

"No. But we should do that later. You know how Bella gets when she has too much sugar? Well while she's sleeping let's put a whole bunch of sugar in her mouth, so when she wakes up she will be hyper like us!"

"OMIGOLLY- GEE- WILIKERS! That is an awesome plan Emmie!"

"Okay Jazzy let's get the sugar." We went into the kitchen and ran up into Edward's room Vampire speed. When we went into Edward's room we heard Bella sleep talking.

"Try that again Mike and I will kick you where the sun don't shine."

We started laughing so hard, we had to go out of the room for a minute.

"Okay Jasper let's try this again." He nodded and we walked back into the room.

We put in five mouth full's of sugar into her mouth she swallowed it all down in her sleep. We still had a whole bag of sugar left so Jasper dumped it all into her mouth.

After we were done we ran out of the room laughing are heads off.

"I can't wait till Bella wakes up she is going to be so hyper!" I said to Jasper.

"I know! Hey do you want to go tipi Mike's house now?" he asked hoping I will say yes.

"Sure why not." Than we both ran outside to Mike Newton's house.

**Edward's POV**

I decided to go to the mall after I left Bella at home with Emmett and Jasper. Then I remembered that Rose and Alice were probably here, so I started listening to peoples thoughts trying to find them.

Oh I heard Alice's voice, so I walked up to them.

"Hey Edward what are you doing here?" Alice asked

"I went home with Bella and Jasper was acting really creeper, he was just really hyper so I left Bella at home with Jasper and Emmett." I explained to them.

"You are nice" Rosalie said sarcastically. Than it looked like Alice had a vision.

"What's happening Alice?" we asked. She started laughing hysterically.

"You should see what Jasper and Emmett are doing to Bella!"

"Okay that's it I am going home to get Bella."

I can't believe I left her with them, what kind of boyfriend am I? Then I walked by a store that had a sign out at front 'SALE 60% OFF MALE BOXERS' OMIGOD! I GOT TO GET SOME SCREW BELLA RIGHT NOW!

* * *

**I know Edward would never do something like that to Bella. Don't get mad at me for making Edward act like that to Bella please!**

**Anywho, please review! But don't flame me please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I ADMIT IT! I DO ****NOT ****OWN TWILIGHT! I want to though and I will one day!**

**Stephenie: Keep Dreaming.**

**Me: Can own it when you die?**

**Stephenie: No. Now say it.**

**Me: Fine. I don't own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does!**

**Emmett's POV**

Right now Jasper and I were riding back in Mike's truck laughing just thinking about how Mike's face will look when he realizes we took his car.

"Umm Jasper, where did you get that laptop from?" I asked.

"I stole it from Mike's room. Tehehehehehe!"

"Why were you in Mike's room?" Omigod Jasper was actually acting really creepy, even I wouldn't sneak into someone's room… especially Mike's.

LATER ON…..

(there on computers right now)

Muscle Man: has signed on.

Captain Underpants: has just signed on.

Danger Magnet: has just signed on.

Over Protective Vampire: has just signed on.

I LOVE SHOPPING: has just signed on.

I am so gorgeous: has just signed on

Over Protective Vampire: Bella why did you make that as my name?

Danger Magnet: … AHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Over Protective Vampire: WHAT'S WRONG WITH BELLA!?!!?!?!?!?!

I am so gorgeous: Okay why aren't we talking about me?

Captain Underpants: No one likes you Rosalie, get out of my room!

Muscle Man: Jasper she's not in your room.

Captain Underpants: What do you know? You're stupid!

Muscle Man: That's it.

I got up from my computer chair and ran into Jaspers room. He had his water gun in his hand and started to threaten me.

"If you get any closer to me I will shoot you!"

I took a step closer but he didn't shoot me with the water, he jumped on me and pinned me against the wall.

"Hahahahaha! Captain Underpants wins!"

(back on the computer)

Muscle Man: signs back on

Captain Underpants: Signs back on

Danger Magnet: ds hdahdkaiawdskna

Over Protective Vampire: Okay that's it Bella I am coming to see what's wrong with you.

Over Protective Vampire: has signed off.

I am so gorgeous: I am leaving, no one wants to talk about me! 

Muscle Man: LMFAO! Alice do you know what we did to Bella?

I LOVE SHOPPING: Yeah! I saw it in my vision!

**Edward's POV**

I walked into Bella's room but I couldn't find her.

"BOO!" Bella said popping out behind the wall.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"TEHEHEHEHEHE"

"BELLA WTF IS WRONG WITH YOU!" I asked getting scared

"I WOKE UP WITH A WHHHOOOOLLLEEEE! BUNCH OF SUGAR IN MY MOUTH! TEHEHEHAHAHAHHOHOHOHO!"

This could only mean one thing… "EMMETTT, JASPER! GET OVER HERE NOW!"

They both came into the room laughing because they already knew what I was angry about.

"WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO HER?!"

"Because we were bored!"

………………………………………………………………………Later………………………………………………………………………

For some reason Jasper decided to bite my finger.

"Ouch Jasper that really hurt!" For some reason suddenly I was talking in a British accent.

"HEHEHEHE" All Jasper did was laugh, I swear there is something wrong with this boy.

Then he did it again!

"Ouch Jasper. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I was still talking in a British accent.

"Tehehehehehehe!"

"Omigod I go to get out of here." **(A/N Video Link for this on profile… but it's not with Jasper and Emmett!)**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**So how do you like it!?!?!?!?! **

**Please give me Ideas for more chapters I am running out! ******

**Please Review. Please don't Flame me!**

**Peace out!**

**Okay! So how do you like it so far? Please give me Ideas for more chapters! I am running out******

**Please Review! Don't Flame me! **

**Peace out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

**ME: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! Are you happy now!?**

**Stephenie: Yes.**

**Me: I will own it one day though, you'll see!**

**Stephenie: No you won't**

**Me: Fine! You own Twilight!**

**Edward's POV**

We were all at home now**, **Jasper and Bella were still high on sugar and I was really scared of them. All of the sudden Bella came up to me looking like she wanted to ask a question.

"Eddie, guess what Jasper just said? He said that he is going to bite me so I can be a vampire!" She said hopping up and down.

"No way Bella, I am not going to let Jasper especially turn you into a vampire right now!"

"You're such a party pooper Eddie! Jasper and I were going to have races as vampires!"

"I said no Bella you are not going to be a vampire right now, at least. Also never call me Eddie again."

She sighed "Fine." Then she went to go find Jasper and Emmett again.

**Bella's POV**

"Jasper, Eddie the party pooper said no! So let's pull that prank on him that we were talking about! Tehehehehehehhe!"

"Can I join in to!?" Emmett asked.

"Of course Emmett we're going to need two vampires to do this." Jasper said with an evil grin.

"Hmmff! This is so unfair, I want to be a vampire. We have to get him good guys." I said.

"Don't worry Bells we will get him good."

After we all got told what we were going to do we left.

**(They are planning to do to Edward what Jasper did to himself)**

All of us walked into the family room where Alice, Rosalie, and Edward were sitting.

Alice was smiling at us when we came in probably knowing what we're going to do to Edward.

"Edward!"

"What now Bells, and don't ask me to change you into a vampire." He said pointing his finger at me.

"No Edward I'm not going to ask you that. Edward open your mouth!"

"Why do you want…" before Edward could finish what he was saying Jasper stuck the blood in his mouth and Emmett put the sugar in.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Edward screamed at us. Everyone was laughing except for him.

"Great in about an hour I am going to turn into a Emmett! How could you do this to me Bella!?"

"Tehehehehehe. You look so cute when you're sad and mad at the same time!"

"It's a good thing I couldn't live without you Bella!" He stood up and hugged me.

**Yeah I know that was a short chapter. But Please Review but don't Flame me please!**

**Tell me do you think I should take hyper Jasper out? Review!**

**Peace out! **

**By: NikkiB123**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer! **

**Disclaimers are so pointless… do you really think if I own Twilight I would be on this site? Lol.**

**Edward's POV**

"Okay now that Edward is all sugared up all we have to do now for fun is pull a prank!" Jasper said excitedly.

"Well we can't pull one on Alice and Rose because Alice will know and she will tell Rose." Emmett said.

"I HAVE AN IDEA!" I yelled! Right now Bella was kind of scary, she was in the seat beside me bouncing up and down while humming to herself.

"What's your idea Edward!?!?!?!?" Jasper asked.

"Carlisle and Esme are coming home soon from their hunting trip, so when they get back we can pretend that I killed Bella! They will get so mad!" I said to them, and they actually looked like they liked it. See if I wasn't on sugar right now I wouldn't want to be any part of this prank.

"That is a brilliant plan Edward! This is going to be soooooo much fun!" Bella said practically yelling.

"That sounds like a lot of fun guys! We are so in." Rose and Alice both said.

"Okay so let's get ready! Muahahahaha!" Jasper did his evil laugh.

…………………………………………………………………..Later.........................................................................................

**Alice's POV**

Carlisle and Esme just came in the door.

"Hello Everyone. Where's Bella?" Esme asked staring at Edward.

"Yeah uh, that actually what we wanted to talk to you about." Rosalie said.

I lead everyone into the family room where we all discussed what was going on.

"I can't say it, will you did it for me Rosalie?" Edward asked.

"Sure. Carlisle, Esme? Edward accidently killed Bella." Rose said trying to look sad.

"Edward! How could you I thought you were always carful around Bella." Carlisle said really disappointed.

" I- I don't know Carlisle I just lost my focus. I AM GOING TO KILL MYSELF NOW!" Edward yelled.

"No Edward don't!" all of us yelled!

"Please don't Edward." Esme said.

"Fine I won't." Edward said disappointed that he couldn't kill himself.

"What did you do with her body?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh we put it in the oven because we didn't know what to do with it. I wanted to eat her for dinner but Edward said 'Noooo! We can't eat Bella' and I was like Whatever!" Jasper said. At first Carlisle and Esme were just staring at him because of the way he was talking.

"Jasper why would you even think about eating Bella's dead body? We're not Carnivore vampires, we're vegetarians!" Emmett said to them. Carlisle and Esme didn't notice but I was videotaping this on my phone the whole time.

"Yeah Jasper why would you want to eat my body?" Bella asked coming from behind the wall.

"Got you!" I screamed still videotaping them.

Emmett, Jasper and Edward were giggling in a high pitched tone… it was really creepy.

"GUYS, THAT IS NOTHING TO PULL A PRANK ABOUT!" Carlisle yelled. We all stopped laughing because he never raised his voice.

"Though" he began "you did get us good."

"Now Alice play the video off your cell phone. I want to see what our faces looked like when you told us." Carlisle said. Though Esme was still sitting in her chair with a shocked expression.

"Esme are you okay? I didn't mean to scare you that much." Bella said.

"Yeah I'm fine, but I don't know what I would do if you actually did die you are family." Esme said.

"Sorry." Bella said. Apparently she was forgiven.

I showed everyone the video. Carlisle and Esme were laughing at the look on their face when they watched it.

"Well, well, well… you guys had your fun but you don't know what's coming for you." Carlisle said with an evil grin on his face.

Are smiles immediately dropped. Oh god what are they going to do to us? We all thought. Randomly Jasper started bursting out laughing for no apparent reason. We all stared like he was a moron which made him laugh louder. So we had to explain about the sugar to Carlisle and Esme.

"What the heck is wrong with my children?" Esme said. But Carlisle was laughing.

**Okay people if it wasn't that good that's because I was writing this and doing my homework at the same time and I am tired for some reason though its only 10:00. **

**Anywho, I would like to thank ****Allikittenkat1 for giving me the idea for their prank! I love you!**

**Please review. Please don't Flame me! **

**Review **

**Review**

**Review!**

**Peace out (I'll be updating soon.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry I haven't been updating. I have a lot of school work and I didn't have time to make one chapter. Sorry!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**...**

**Bella's POV**

"OMIGOD ALICE OMIGOD I WANNA GO SHOPPING!" I shouted into Alice's face which was shocked by what I just said to her.

"Are you serious Bella!?" Alice said.

"YEAH, I KNOW I NEVER WANT TO GO SHOPPING BUT NOW I FEEL THE URGE TO!" I said still shouting into her shocked face. This is the first time in my life that I am excited to go shopping with Alice.

"Sure Bella lets go right now!" Alice said picking me up vampire speed than putting me into her yellow Porsche before I could even blink.

"Yaaaayy! We are going shopping! I wonder what Edward, Jasper and Emmett are going to be doing."

**Edward's POV**

"JASPER AND EDWARD I HAVE THE MOST SPECTACULAR IDEA EVER!" Emmett said excitedly!

"What what what!!?!?!?!?" Jasper and I both said.

"Let's go swimming." Emmett exclaimed!

"YEAAAHHHHH! THAT SOUNDS FUN…but I don't have a swim suit." I said

"We'll drive to the mall on the way there and get you a speedo!" Emmett said.

"Tehehehehe! Yay I've always wanted a speedo." I said giggling

"Okay lets goooooooooo!" Jasper yelled and we all ran out into Emmett's jeep. He didn't trust Jasper or I driving because we were to high on sugar.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Bella's POV**

Alice was throwing clothes over the dressing room for me to try on. But she wouldn't let me get any of the clothes that I wanted to buy.

"Bella let's try on a couple more outfits here than we'll go to the food court for you to eat something." Alice said throwing over another five outfits.

We were finally done and we were walking out when we saw Jasper, Emmett, and Edward walking out of a bathing suit store.

"Hey guys! What did you buy?" Alice said looking in their bags. She looked in and her jaw dropped.

"Umm… why did you buy these guys?" Alice asked pulling out a speedo with leopard print on it.

"Those ones are mine!" Edward said taking it back from Alice.

"We decided that we wanted to go swimming." Emmett explained "And we didn't have any bathing suits."

"OMIGOD ALICEI WANT TO GO SWIMMING PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! I JUST BOUGHT THAT BIKINI YOU MADE ME TRY ON!" I said yelling while people were giving me strange looks.

"YEAH BELLA COME!" Jasper also yelled. People started backing away from us.

"Okay! Let's go to the beach. Besides it's not going to be sunny out today." Alice said.

Alice and Jasper went in her car, and Edward, Emmett, and I went in Emmett's jeep. A couple minutes later we were finally at the beach. The guys all went to get there speedo's on while we went to get are bathing suits on.

Okay I got to say Edward was really creeping me out how he had a leopard print speedo on. **(seriously can you imagine him doing that?)**

There was no one here at the beach right now.

"YAY LET'S ALL RUN IN!" Jasper said running in. Edward came over to me and picked me up, then ran into the water vampire speed.

We were way out in the lake, and we were all just floating on top of the water until Jasper came over and splashed me.

"JASPER WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" I yelled at him

"I was bored!" Jasper replied

"Edward splash him back please!" I said to Edward, I wanted him to get Jasper back good.

Edward then splashed Jasper. Soon we were all splashing each other, but then I realized that Emmett wasn't here. Then I saw a shark come up behind me!

"AHHHHHH! EDWARD A SHARK!" I YELLED! Edward went under the water and started kicking the shark.

Edward and Emmett both came up laughing.

"I can't believe you Edward, I didn't except you to believe that I was a shark even with you high on sugar.

"We better be getting back now." Alice said.

"OHHHHH SNAP!" Emmett yelled.

"What Emmett?" I asked

"We forgot to invite Rosalie to come! She is probably so mad right now!" Emmett said probably scared.

"Here I have an idea, when we get back just don't tell her anything about it and maybe she won't find out." Alice said

After that we all swam back to shore and blow dried are hair, then went home.

Rosalie wasn't there when we got back.

I went into the kitchen and got some food.

"Hi Bella"

"Hi Rosalie"

"Boo!" Rosalie said in my face.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed for a while, while Rosalie was on the ground laughing so hard.

"Bella you really are dumb when your high on sugar." She said

"That wasn't funny Rose." I said trying to look angry.

"Oh yes is was." She said still laughing.


	7. AUTHORS NOTE!

**Hey peeps….**

**I just wanted to tell you sorry that I haven't been updating its been crazy all the homework and other things. There's just no time for anything :(**

**I'll try to update as soon as I can. **

**Any who thanks for all the reviews **

**Love you guys! Peace Out!**

**NikkiB123**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey people how's it hanging… I was thinking about soon ending this story soon, I want to start making new ones. Any who if anyone doesn't want me to stop just say.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Edwards POV**

"EDWARD, GET BACK HERE NOW!" Jasper was yelling at me while, chasing me around with a frying pan, and wooden spoon.

"YOU WILL NEVER CATCH ME JAZZY!" I yelled back at him hiding behind a tree.

It was quiet, to quiet.

Then Jasper jumped out of the tree above me hitting me in the head with the frying pan first, then when I was on the ground he started whacking me with the wooden spoon.

"OH OH OH! LET US HELP." Alice and Bella both came running over with other kitchen utensils and started whacking me with them.

Probably by now Rosalie had ran away from home until we were all normal again.

"Bella, your suppose to be on my side!" I yelled at her.

"AHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA" She just laughed, still hitting me in the head with the spoon.

That's when Emmett came running out.

"GUYS I HAVE A WONDERFUL IDEA!"

"Emmett you don't need to yell were all vampires here." Alice said.

"Well I'm not because Edward the party pooper won't let me!" Bella said to me.

"Shut-up Bella"

"Any who, let's take Carlisle's surgery tools, and do surgery on Edward!" Emmett Yelled.

"NO! I DON'T TRUST GO GUYS TO DO SURGERY ON ME!"

"Emmett, hold him down!" Jasper ordered.

"NOOOOO!" I said running as fast as I could, and randomly ending up in a cave. Of course I could see clearly because I'm a vampire. Then all of the sudden Emmett came up behind me and grabbed me.

"GOTCHA!" Emmett yelled.

"LET ME GO EMMETT!" I said kicking while he ran back.

"Okay guys, I got him let's start!"

Jasper and Emmett both held me down while Bella had a sharp, dangerous looking object in her hand about to stab me with it. That's when Carlisle came in.

"Carlisle, save me!" I screamed for my life.

"Hey guys, I won't let you don surgery on Edward, no matter how much I would like you to. Just go find something else to do." Carlisle ordered us, while I gave him a hurt look. What did he mean? He wanted them to do surgery on me? Oh well Edward, shake it off.

"Hey guys, let's go bug Mike Newton again!" Jasper yelled "Hehehehhehehehhe!"

"Well, of course we are going to do that, what else do we have to do?" I said.

Right now we were all egging house, throwing eggs at his window.

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING!?" Mike yelled at us

We all put our hands up in the air and started running around his front lawn, screaming like we were high on something. Mike came down stairs and out on his porch.

Bella skipped up to him. "Hey Mikey" she said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Umm… Hey Bella." Mike said with a blank stare.

Then she took a carton of eggs and poured them on his head. We all started laughing so hard we couldn't get back up.

Of course, Mike started crying and ran back in his house.

We threw the rest of our eggs at people on the street, and we decided to go home after.

Esme was mad at us, but Carlisle was secretly impressed.

Bella soon decided to go to bed. We were all to hyper to just sit around so we drew on her face. We put water on her pants so she would think that she wet herself.

Hopefully the sugar doesn't ware off tomorrow or she will freak.

**Uh huh I know my chapters are short**

**And for the people that like my story, sorry I haven't updated in a while.**

**Please don't flame me.**

**Oh and I really, really love getting reviews! Thanks everyone! **

**Peace out **

**NikkiB123**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated in while. I've been busy…  
Anyways, I hope you're happy with this chapter (By the way if anyone has any ideas for future chapters please tell me! Thanks!)**

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, not me! :O omg, shocker there.

Bellas POV

I woke up with a, drawn mustache on my face. I guess usually I would get mad at everyone and scrub it off, but I must say I look hot in a mustache.

I ran down the stairs falling, a couple dozen times, till I reached the family room where everyone was sitting.

"Bella, did you see yourself this morning?" Emmett asked.

"M-hmm" I said giggling

"Okay and you're not washing it off?"

"Nope, I look hot in a mustache." I answered

"STOP LYING BELLA, YOU'RE SUCH A FREAK!" Edward yelled at me.

"Don't worry Bella Edwards been freaking out at everything someone says this morning." Alice explained to me.

"Where is my bestest buddy Jazzzyasper?!?" I asked jumping up and down! **(Yeah Bella is still high on sugar.)**

"I don't know actually, but that might be dangerous with him on sugar… I'll start looking for him soon." Alice told me.

"I am going to start looking now!!!."

I walked into the kitchen, where I saw Jasper drinking more blood with the sugar right beside him.

**Hoa odga tia tillsa Ella'sba OVPA! (oh my god it is still Bella's POV!) (Sorry, I was bored) XD**

"Woot woot! Jasper your eating more sugar!" I excitedly said.

"BELLA, HAVE SOME MORE SUGAR SO YOU CAN BE EVEN MORE HYPER!"

"YAAAAAAAAAY!"

Jasper and I ate almost all the sugar that was in the house. By the time we were done we were pretty hyper.

"GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUYSSSSSSS, I WANNA GO TO THE AMUSEMENT PARK!" I said

"Okay, everyone get into Emmett's jeep!!" Alice said.

We all got into his jeep and went to the amusement park. When we got there Jasper and I already decided that we were going to go on tallest and scariest ride in the park first!

By the time we got into the park Jasper and I were already out of sight from the others, we ran straight to the rollercoaster. We got into the front of the ride.

"WOOOT WOOOOOOT!" Jasper yelled "OMG, I AM SOOOO EXCITED."

"MEEE TOOOO!"

Once the ride started moving, Jasper and I started screaming like little girls. The train got up the hill and then dropped us. The coaster went in about a thousand loops and we were still screaming. The ride finally came to a stop and Jasper and I were cheering.

"JAZZY, LETS GO AGAIN!" I said.

"OKAAAY!"

A lady came over to us "You have to get out now so other people can get on." She said

"NO, WE WANT TO GO AGAIN!" Jasper yelled.

"Well, you'll have to get back in line if you want to go again."

"NO WAY, WERE STAYING RIGHT HERE AND RIDING AGAIN."

Jasper was mad so he punched the lady lightly (well lightly for a vampire). The lady fell hit her head. Jasper and I couldn't stop laughing. Soon security came.

"You two, come with me."

"NEVER!" I yelled.

Jasper and I hopped out of the train and started running around the whole park. Since Jasper had to keep up with my speed, the security guards caught us. Once they caught us, we were kicked out of the park. We still had no idea where the others were, but we didn't care.

………………………………………………………….LATEERR!.....................................................................................

Jasper and I were home and the others still didn't come back yet.

"BELLA, I'M BORED!" Jasper yelled.

"I HAVE AN IDEA! LETS PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!" I suggested.

"YEA, OOOOHHH YOU ASK ME FIRST!"

"Okay, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Okay, I dare you to go to Mike Newton's house and pretend you're gay." **(A/N: I just love getting Mike pissed off.)**

So, Jasper put me on his back and re ran to Mikes house.

"Okay, go up to his door and just be gay."

_____________________________________________________________________________________  
**  
Wooooaaahhh, it is Jazzzyaspers POV! :o**

Aha, this is going to be so fun! :D

I knocked on the door and Mike came and opened it.

"Omigod, you're here again! What this time!"

"Oh Mikey, there's no need to shout." I said putting one hand on his shoulder. "I came here to tell you that I broke up with Alice. There was nothing special between us. So I wanted to tell you that, you are the one for me." Aha, I wish you could see his face!  
"Oh Jasper, I feel the same way. I've never loved Bella, I just pretended I did to get to know you." He said.  
I fell on the ground and started laughing so hard I thought I was going to piss my pants even though I'm a vampire.

"AHAHAHA, I WAS JUST JOKING! IT WAS A DARE."

"DAMMIT! WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME!" He screamed/cried and ran back into his house slamming the door.

I went back to Bella and saw her on the ground laughing too.

"Don't worry Jasper, I got it all on tape." She said showing me the video camera.

"It's your turn next Bella." I said with and evil smile.

___________________________________________________________________________________

**So, how'd you like it ?!**

I'm pretty much just ditched the rest of the character in this chapter.

Again, please don't flame me. I know my grammars bad in this story, It's just to make it funnier. :P

Anyways, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW PLEASE ! ****


End file.
